Le Journal d'une constellationniste
by Millenia Fairy
Summary: Nous revoilà avec notre manga /animé préféré. Une histoire remplie de romance, de mystère et de secrets enfin dévoilés! !ATTENTION RISQUE DE SPOIL! Cette fanfiction est tirée de mon imagination débordante, donc parle de la suite de l'histoire après le combat contre Zeref! Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic NaLu

 **AN : Ma toute première fan-fiction, je suis nouvelle sur le site alors je ne comprends pas encore très bien le fonctionnement, mais bon c'est pas trop grave. Et désolé pour les fautes et les phrases qui n'ont pas beaucoup de sens mais le correcteur n'en fait qu'à sa tête!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Le journal d'une constellationniste_

Prologue : souvenirs d'en temps

 _Lieu:_ _Inconnu_

 _Année:_ _Inconnu_

"Pour mon cher et tendre,

Je me souviens de ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu portais la même écharpe blanche faites à partir d'écailles de dragon, tu avais aussi ce blouson marron avec ta mine d'ahurie. Haha, et cette faim de loup indomptable !

Comme on dit les vieilles habitudes ne changent pas, Hahaha.

Grâce à toi, je suis entré dans cette guilde que j'admirais tant, ce lieu qui réunit différents caractères et façon de vivre pour former une seule et même famille !

J'ai été un peu surprise quand, j'ai fait mon premier pas dans cet univers. La guilde était sans-dessus dessous et chacun essayait de m'accueillir à sa façon.

Beaucoup de mystères ont été résolu depuis. Comme l'affaire Loki qui été en faites l'esprit du lion Léo ou pour notre première mission de rang S, comme-si la lune pouvait devenir mauve. Hahaha ! (Même si en vrai j'y ai vraiment crûs).

Et le chapitre où vous aviez découvert mon rang social et rencontrer ma famille ainsi que Gajeel. D'ailleurs, Revy et lui forment un très joli couple !

Où aussi quand Luxus et ses sbires ont fait un « coup d'état » contre le maître. Tu m'as vraiment impressionnée quand tu lui as mis une de ces raclées.

Aussi la fois où, on a combattu les Oraicion Seis et rencontrait Wendy ! à cette époque, c'était encore une petite fille timide et maladroite, ça change de la dragon slayer qui a connu plus d'un combat contre les forces des ténèbres.

Edolas aussi était une aventure hors du commun ! Et dire qu'on a sauvée la ville entière sans quelle s'en souvienne. Mais grâce à cette expérience, on a pu retrouver Lisanna et découvrir les origines de Happy et Charla. Gajeel a aussi pût trouver son chat, pauvre Lyli.

Nous avons vécu pleins d'autres expériences palpitantes mais trop longue pour que je te les cite toutes. Et touts ces beaux souvenirs nous ont conduit à la fin de Acnologia et Zeref, c'était le combat final, celui qui as amené tous nos amis/alliés à nous portaient secour.

Mais la fin à été plus heureuse qu'on aurai pu le croire. Erza et Jellal ont finies ensemble, Reby et Gajeel se sont mariés, Grey a enfin avoué avoir des sentiments pour Jubia, Luxus et Mirajane ont finis ensemble contre toutes attentes et nous…

On s'aime, on rigole et vivions heureux !

Je te remercie pour toutes ces aventures excitantes et remplies d'espoir.

Mais, si tu es actuellement en train de lire cette lettre, c'est que j'ai enfin décidé de te le dire.

Natsu, je …"

 _Chapitre 1 : De douloureux souvenirs_

Lieu: Fiore

Année: 796

Je m'appelle Lucie Heartfilia, j'appartient à la guilde numéro 1 de Fiore : Fairy Tail et je suis une constellationniste.

10 des douze clés d'or m'appartiennent : la clé du lion (Léo/ Loki), du verseau (Aquarius), celle du capricorne (Caprico), de la vierge (Virgo), du scorpion (Scorpio), celle du sagittaire (Sagitarius), du taureau (Taurus), du bélier (Aries), celle du cancer (Cancer) et aussi du gémeaux (Gemini),

Les clés de la balance (Libra) et du poisson (Pisces) sont avec mon amie Yukino de la guilde de Sabertooth.

J'allais justement la voir quand, ce crétin de tête de flamme surgit.

« - NAAAAAAATSUU !

Oh ? Ah tiens, salut Lucy !

Salut ? tu as failli me rentrer dedans ! Fais plus attention à l'environnement qui t'entoure !

Ok je ferais plus attention, mais ce n'est pas la peine de crier.

Pourquoi je crie à ton avis ? BAKA !

Oh tiens c'est quoi sous ton bras ? demanda-t-il en désignant le sac que je portais sur mon épaule.

C'est des livres que j'ai emprunté à Yukino, j'allais les rendre, tu veux venir ?

Ouep pourquoi pas, je pourrais parler avec Sting et Rogue, ça fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas vu, ça fait depuis qu'il…

Stop ! coupa court Lucie d'une voix triste, Sa fait plus d'un mois, on doit arrêter d'y penser. »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux amis, accompagné de souvenirs douloureux.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la guilde de Sabertooth avec un air maussade et rempli de désarroi.

Quand Yukino les interpella, Sting, Rogue et Mademoiselle sur ses talons, ils se réveillèrent de leur escapade au pays des pensées et rendirent le salut plus qu'énergique de leurs hôtes.

Les minutes défilèrent à toutes vitesse et il était l'heure des au revoir, que Lucie n'appréciait en aucun cas.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses décida de passait la nuit chez son amie la constellationniste pour discuter de la tragédie.

* * *

 **Qu'à voulu dire Lucy dans sa lettre dédiée à Natsu? Quelle est cette tragédie, qui est apparemment tabou?**

 **En tous cas merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas a me donner vos avis, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 2**

 **PS: Je me souvenais plus en quelle année ils sont quand le combat final a eu lieu Du coup j'ai dû calculer en fonction de leur âge.**


	2. Chapter 2:Acceptation difficile

Fanfic NaLu

* * *

 _Chapitre 2:_ Acceptation difficile

 _Lieu :_ Maison de Lucy

Le mage à l'écharpe blanche engagea la conversation :

« - Lucy, je sais que tout le monde essaie d'éviter le sujet, mais on devrait en parler rien qu'une fois pour faire le… point. Dit-il avec une voie douce pour consoler son amie

\- Je… je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur ! commença à sangloter la constellationniste

\- Personne arrive à y croire mais ce ne sera pas en niant qu'on arrivera à accepter.

\- D'accord mais appelle les autres, comme ça on sera tous en mesure de… de… de le dire tout haut. »

Natsu appela Erza, Wendy, Reby, Mirajane, Grey (contre sa volonté bien entendu) et Jubia pour qu'ils parlent de cette nuit, tous ensemble, et qu'ils acceptent enfin les faits.

Après avoir expliquer la situation aux personnes présentes, Natsu s'assied sur le canapé de Lucy. Grey prit la parole pour briser le silence de mort :

« - Bon, qui veux dire ce qu'il en pense ?

\- Je… je veux bien. Dit timidement la dragon slayer aux cheveux bleus

-Nous t'écoutons ! s'exclama Gajeel qui s'était incrusté

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, il est vraiment… partit. Pourtant, sans lui la guide ne sera plus comme avant et on continu à se comporter comme des ignorants ! Nous sommes des personnes sans cœurs. Cria la petite fille avant de fondre en larmes devant ses amis.

\- Wendy a raison ! Il n'aurait en aucun cas voulu qu'on s'apitoie sur sa… s'interrompit Erza.

\- Disparition. Continua Jubia avec son air morose

\- Non ! continua Mirajane. Il est mort ! Il faut le dire tout haut car c'est la vérité, il est mort ! On ne le reverra jamais ! On ne reverra plus jamais… »

Mirajane se fit interrompre par Reby, qui avait d'énormes larmes aux coins des yeux.

« Arrête, je t'en supplie !

\- Elle ne fait que dire ce que nous nions depuis un mois ! s'exclama Grey

\- Calmos ! pas la peine de lui hurler dessus ! hurla Gajeel à la réflexion de Grey

\- Les garçons ! Arrêtez de vous chamailler comme des gamins ! C'est une étape importante pour nous tous, il est normal que certains ne veulent pas l'accepter. S'exclama Lucy

\- Lucy et Mira ont raison, il est temps de faire face ! dit Erza d'un ton assuré

\- Jubia est d'accord avec Ersa-san, mais en revanche nous devons faire notre possible pour que la guilde reprenne son « calme » habituel.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Jubia, nous devons faire en sorte de garder la guilde soudée pour préserver la mémoire du vieux ! »

Et les 8 amis partirent chacun de leur cotés en se faisant la promesse de préserver la mémoire de leur défunt maître Makarov.

* * *

 **Et voilà j'espère que sa vous aura plus ce deuxième chapitre**


End file.
